


Trick or Treat

by BumpkinDice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Izuna is a little shit, M/M, Tobirama Is A Little Shit, Trick or Treating, Young Hashirama, Young Love, Young Madara, kids being kids, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Madara spends the Halloween with his boyfriend and their younger brothers.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Canchuon: Go check out their stuff here and follow them on tumblr and twitter! https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canchuon/profile
> 
> No beta, we die like shinobi, what's new?

Madara looked down at the costume he was meant to wear for halloween. It was pretty cheesy but he couldn’t say no to Hashirama. He certainly didn’t want to upset his ‘boyfriend’. The word still made his stomach flutter and face heat up. He liked it, a lot. Too bad his brother didn’t, Izuna complaining about anything when it comes to his boyfriend. Like now, Izuna refused to wear his costume. Purple Link from the legend of zelda. It was a video game Madara and Hashirama played together and since there were four links with different colors in one of them, he thought they and their younger brothers should all dress like the links.   
  
Izuna wanted blue link but Tobirama, hashiramas younger brother said he only wanted blue and nothing else. They fought for weeks and eventually Madara managed to convince him to let the other boy be blue in exchange for half of the candy Madara would collect.    
  
“Oh, you’re still not ready? Mushroom and cold ass are coming soon,” Izuna said from the doorway, already in the purple costume. He even had a foam sword strapped to his belt. Madara smiled, thinking Izuna looked rather adorable. No doubt their father would take pictures of them. He snorted when he insulted the other boy, knowing Tobirama could really be so icey.   
  
“Don’t cuss and don’t insult Tobirama, especially in front of Hashirama, I don’t want any fights, got it twerp?” Madara said, crossing his arms. Izuna only stuck out his tongue and ran away. ‘Little brothers’, Madara thought, hoping tonight would go smoothly. He went every Halloween with his younger brother but he had wanted to go with Hashirama this time, alone. But izuna was still too young to trick-o-trick alone. Tobirama as well though the kid said he was too old to even be dressing up. A real joy kill right there. So opposite to his cheerful, eazy going older brother. It was bizarre.    
  
Madara hurried up when his father called out that the senjus would be arriving in five minutes. Batsuma would drop off his sons and leave with his dad to some adult party while the kids went to get the sweets. In no time he was dressed up, even carrying a fake bomb he made from a foam ball. With that, he grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs, in time for Hashirama to open it and practically yell, “Madara!” Hashirama was dressed as the green link and even had a fake shield on his back. He looked funny with the strange hat combined with his bowl cut. They hugged, holdy each other tightly. Until the boy was pulled away from him.    
  
“Stop being gross, I told you I don’t want to see any funny business between you too!” Tobirama said, face scrunched up in displeasure. The younger senju looked adorable in the blue costume though Madara knew not to comment, he’ll leave that to Hashirama who spoke his thoughts freely.   
  
“Doesn’t he look so cute?” He said, ever the proud older brother. Madara snorted, Tobirama scolded him not to call him cute. Izuna entered the fold with his own opinions, saying everyone but him looked stupid.    
  
“You look like an elf, it’s Halloween, not Christmas, Izuna,” Tobirama said snidely, jutting his chin up. Izuna frowned and looked ready to give his peace of mind before their fathers told them to scram.   
  
“We have some wine to drown in kids, leave and don’t accept candy from anyone in a van and please, don’t eat any candy off the street,” Tajima said, exasperated. Madara promised that he would make sure they would stay safe and come straight back home once they had their bags full. Batsuma looked ready to leave and so did his oldest son though for two very different reasons. They waved their fathers off and made their way down the sidewalk, younger kids in front and in the back, Madara and Hashirama held hands.   
  
“How much candy do you think we’re gonna get, Tobes?” Izuna asked, ready to earn himself a large stash. Tobirama rolled his eyes.   
  
“Don’t call me that and I don’t care, I’ll probably only like one out of ten from the candies I’ll get,” He said, tone bored and Madara wanted to whack the kid over the head for being so damn rude but you couldn’t hit your boyfriends younger brother.. Luckily, or unlucky,Izuna held no such reservations and shoved the other kid hard to the grown.   
  
“You suck, I hope you choke on your candy,” Izuna said and Madara knew that this would only be the beginning. And he was right. They fought. Often. For almost literally everything. He was so glad Hashirama never sided with his brother and tried to keep the peace.    
  
When they saw this one house decked from top to bottom with some crazy decor, they all grinned and knocked, shouting trick or treat. This old lady opened the door and cooed instantly when she saw Izuna. Which was honestly a common trend. Everyone, especially old ladies would gush on how adorable Izuna looked and handed him extra candy. It annoyed Madara since he was the one dealing with a sugar demon later.   
  
“You are the cutest little angel ever!’ she said, handing Izuna extra chocolate bars.    
  
“And you’re the prettiest lady I’ve seen ever!’ Izuna said cheekily, which earned him yet another bar. Tobirama looked ready to butt in but hashirama held him back. When they left, Izuna opened a bar and started eating it.   
  
“Aw, don’t be jealous, Tobes, I’ll give you one if you say I’m better than you,” Izuna said and before he knew it, the candy was stolen from his hand.    
  
“You’re so annoying, all of you are! You can’t stop talking and you two only hold hands looking like idiots in love, I hate it!” Tobirama said, angered. He tossed the candy on the street and stomped off.    
  
“Y-You’re ugly, butt face!” Izuna said, turning around and running off. Madara looked at Hashirama in a panic and ran after his younger brother while Hashirama ran after Tobirama. Both didn’t get far and they regrouped rather quickly. Hashirama demanded that his brother apologize and Tobirama begrudgingly did.    
  
They eventually made it back home and Izuna and Tobirama went down on the candy. Hashirama laughed since his brother had said he wasn’t going to eat much. Madara sighed, knowing he just liked to act older than he was.   
  
Distracting them by setting up the switch, the younger brothers played until they crushed from the sugar. Hashirama turned off the system and threw a blanket over them.    
  
“Finally, they can stop pestering us,” Madara said, laying back on the cough, arms open for his boyfriend to slither in. Hashirama pounced on him, wrapping him up in a tight hug. His eyes shined in delight and happiness.   
  
“Thanks for dressing up with me, going out and letting my brother come. I know he can be hard to handle but I think he just gets jealous and can’t admit it. This is the first time we spent halloween without our other brothers and I wanted to be with you and not so alone,” Hashirama said, eyes now tearful. He shushed him and told him it was all good. It was tough on them losing their youngest brothers and Tobirama seemed to be the most heavily affected yet denied it so much. It made sense to Madara now if he thought about it that way. His brother had a boyfriend, spent less time with him, he was lonely. Like Izuna. The two of them could be great friends if they just stopped fighting.   
  
“Hey, Madara, can I kiss you?” Hashirama asked shly, cheeks dusted in a soft pink. Madara himself felt warm in the face but smiled, leaning in half way before their lips met. They said like that for who knows how long, cuddling, exchanging little stories and kisses, sometimes eating their candy.   
  
“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Madara said, forehead against Hashiramas. They both smiled and kissed once more before they decided to sleep. That was until the door was thrown open and a man with a knife entered. They screamed which woke up the younger kids who in turned screamed. Madara and Hashirama started to throw pillows at the intruder until they realized it was Tajima who took off his mask and tossed the knife which was fake from the sound of the way it bounced off the wood floor.   
  
“Damn, kids it's just me,” He said, catching the last pillow thrown at him. Madara was pissed, feeling his heart nearly jump out of his chest. Hashirama looked pale and Tobirama was now behind him, clinging to him like the frightened child he was. Izuna started to sob loudly. That only made Madara even more infuriated.   
  
“Really, dad? We were sleeping!” He shouted and his father looked guilty. Serves him right. Tajima walked to Izuna and went down on his knees.   
  
“I’m so sorry, I promise I won’t do it again, can you forgive your dad?” he asked and when Izuna shook his head, he sighed.   
  
“I’ll let you stay up late to watch your favorite show on the weekdays for two weeks,” He bribed and it honestly made Madara disappointed that his father already went to bargaining. IZuna sniffled, pausing before tentatively smiling.   
  
“Will you watch with me?” He asked and their father nodded. Once father and youngest son patched things up. Batsuma entered and told them they were leaving. Madara sighed, wanting more time with his boyfriend but knew they’d see each other soon. With one last, chaste kiss, this time on the cheeks for the sake of their sanity since they knew their younger brothers would roast them. They said their goodbyes.    
  
  
“Mads, pay up,” Izuna said, one hand extended and Madara frowned, giving up his half as promised. Greedy little bastard. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love all comments, long, short, only emojis. Also kudos would be nice~
> 
> Can leave ideas and thoughts for future fics!


End file.
